Magical Myths, Chapter Four
Note: the story does have a lot of action adventure violence, as said in previous chapters. If you don't like it, please don't read it. Also, my apologies for it being so late. Writer's block isn't good for revising. Chapter 4 Ryder Ryder practically fell out of his seat trying to catch up to Aisha. He dashed to the edge of the door, hoping to spot her as she fell. She was there, with a bow and arrows in her grip. She fired one that soared past the Air Patroller, deadly close to it; then she fired a second one with a rope that wedged itself in a small crack in the entryway. The rope grew taut, jerking Aisha forward. She began to pull herself back onto the plane with the rope. When she reached the top, Ryder offered her a hand to get back on board. She took it. Panting for air, Aisha said in an I-told-you-so kind of way, "My assumption was correct: there was a bomb on the underside of the craft. Ruber you dirty son of a mother!" "Ruber? Who's that?" They began to walk back to the cabin. Aisha described him slightly. "He's a sorcerer consumed with a mad urge to try and extract the Heart's magic. Pure evil." "Sounds like a nice guy." "Not really." Aisha sat back down next to Chase. Finally, the rest of the flight was spent in silence. After Aisha's incident with the explosive, it didn't take very long to reach Madrid, nor did it take long to get lost (Maps are such a wonderful idea). They spent an hour simply looking around hoping to see an abnormal cat that walked on two legs just flouncing about the city square. Aisha sighed in exasperation. "Guys," she huffed, "we're not getting anything done by touring Madrid. Maybe we could split up and do a deep search of Madrid, so that we cover more ground in a shorter amount of time?" The pups, who are very opinionated, yipped in agreement. Ryder, however, was a bit skeptic. "I'm not sure," he said hesitantly. "What if one of us runs into trouble?" Aisha smiled and rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "Ah, the wonderful use of communicative technology! It makes telling someone you're in danger so much easier." She pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, revealing a small, black earpiece. "I can hear you and talk to you just fine. You're in good hands. And if necessary, there's a little something called the 'buddy system'." "Good point.... All right. Groups of two: Chase? Skye? Check the eastern part of the city. Marshall and Rocky, the north and west sects. Rubble and Zuma, cover the south and southeastern corners. Aisha and I will search the northeast, northwest, and southwest. Are you ready?" The pups looked at him excitedly and wagged their tails. "Go, PAW Patrol!" At this, the pups sprinted off in their groups toward their assigned sections, barking and talking happily amongst themselves. Ryder turned to Aisha, who had her arms crossed and head down laughing to herself. She looked up at Ryder and said with a chuckle, "If I had the same energy and excitement for this like they do, you probably wouldn't be helping me." "Nah, I would! We better get going. Not going to have much daylight if we don't get a move on." Ryder started towards the northwest sector. Aisha followed but suddenly stopped. "Wait. We're only going this way because you wanted more time with me. You sly pup, you!" she exclaimed. Aw, man. She's good, Ryder thought. Out loud, he asked, "What do you mean?" "You know exactly what I mean. And yes, I am good. Just for that, when we're done with the northwest sect, we're going to search the other two alone. Or at least I am." "Fine, fine. I did say that just to be with you, but only because I'm concerned for you--your safety! Yes! I'm VERY concerned for that!" Ryder chuckled nervously. Aisha eyed him suspiciously, as if knowing something was up. "Okay. You're still cool.... For now. Come on, let's go. Before things get weirder." "Sounds good to me." Finally, they walked through the northwest corner, searching for the two-legged cat, Imelda, to somewhat no avail. Strangely, Ryder felt an extremely strong urge to take Aisha's hand. He didn't know why he wanted to and it kind of scared him. He brushed his shoulder acccidently against hers. She staggered, but Ryder was pretty sure it was fake. She gasped, "Excuse me?" "Uh.... Sorry." They continued in semi-silence. Ryder ended up bumping Aisha's shoulder two more times, and each time, she looked slightly more annoyed than the last. Soon, Ryder noticed she seemed a tad more mellow. He turned and gazed at a building. It was so amazingly massive and beautifully decorated! He stood there, astounded by its beauty, when he felt a gentle hand slip into his. He turned to see who caught him by the hand, but stopped suddenly and turned bright red with realization. Aisha laughed heartily. "Come on." More laughter. "We better move." They continued their trek through the northwest part of Madrid with no luck in their searching. As they approached the city square again, Aisha piped up for the first time in thirty minutes. "Looks like you'll have to deal with us being separated after all." Ryder sighed in slight disappointment. He'd enjoyed his time with her. Maybe he still had a small chance.... "Are you positive that you don't want me with you?" Aisha snickered. "In the words of the great Dodger, 'Absitively posolutely.' Relax. I'll be okay." She turned and took a step towards the south-eastern corner of the city. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to face Ryder. "Oh, by the way, thank you. For helping me with this. It would have taken me days to get here and search Madrid. Not to mention I possibly would have stowed away, like on a cruise ship or something. The pups, too. All of you have been great help. Hopefully, I shall see you later?" "Bet on it." Ryder joked. "I will." Aisha stared at him for a moment, a smile gently playing across her face. Ryder couldn't interpret it, but he was very positive it said, You totally rock, man. She inhaled rapidly and looked around indecisively. Finally, she grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek, stunning him for a second. His heart pounded and his face felt really hot. "Good luck," Aisha said, then she turned and strode toward the southeast sector, for real this time. Ryder watched as she left, wearing a grin and blushing fiercely. He spun and began to walk the opposite way, feeling rather giddy over his victory. Look for Chapter Five. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Parts